The Chemistry Outside The Class
by Myriad.Hues
Summary: Sequel to A conversation ;) Sasusaku, I love sasuke and sakura's cute lil fights ! read if you love them too :D
1. Chapter 1

"How to talk to criminals eh? But why? I mean if We have to make them spit everything out, my fist will do all the work" Sakura grinned under the table making her hand into a fist

"Because that is how We will we Interrogating the criminals " Hinata smiled

"And when the heck will I ever use it? Gee, I don't want to be like this man 'Ibiki' I wonder if his own reflection in the mirror scares him ! shannaroo !"

"No, he must have tortured it to not scare him". Ino chuckled.

The girls bit their lips to stop sniggering. The utmost thing Sakura wanted was being scolded and shoved off from this jounin lecture hall by Ibiki Morinio, The sadist who would scare her more than Tsunade. Yikes his face itself scare the death out of her

Apparently, the person seated behind her had other intentions for her.

"WHAT IN THE WORL...!,". she screamed out loud, catching everybody's attention in the room. quick to close her mouth sakura looked around. 'No no no not Ibiki, not ibiki' she mentally cursed her reflexes to act upon its own and prayed Ibiki didn't hear her!

"Sakura Haruno." She heard her name being called 'shit' "May I know why are you interrupting me in middle of something important? Ibiki continued.

"Well, uh... ummm..hehe" she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head meanwhile shooting glares at the person behind her.

Sasuke scoffed from the back earning a deadly glare from her.

Ibiki gestured her towards the door, Not wanting to push the matter any further.

Knowing what kind of guy Ibiki is she thought it would be better if she doesn't argue. So she mumbled sorry and stepped towards the exit door.

She gave Sasuke a final glare who sarcastically smiled.

She swore she would tie this very Uchiha to Naruto, lee, and choji with chakra blades all around and let them pester him about the pervy-novels, Springtime of youth and lots of foody-stuffs. Heck, she would tie him with that red-haired bespectacled girl, whom he couldn't bear a single second as he exclaimed once in front of their team.

So she quickly dialed a number while taking her backpack and in a few seconds a loud ringer buzzed through the hall and everyone's gaze directed towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha.". Ibiki said gritting his teeth. annoyment clear in his voice. No one dared to cut him between his lectures and here these brats have done it twice. what a shame!

He stood up but not before shooting her a glare.

Ibiki glared at him. and he glared back. none ready to back their eyes down.

"hey teme he is not one us that you can stare at like that, back off". he warned him.

Sasuke ignored his babbling.

He remained silent, not bothering to offer an apology

Ibiki removed his headband that covered his entire head to reveal all the burns and scars and scratched his bald scalp leaving a huge sigh which signifies he had a long and a bad and a rough day today.

"Please leave my classroom." he said politely

Sakura who was standing by the doorway huffed in disbelief "'Hmph, please my foot!'

"Hn" Sasuke nodded and went towards the door

"now you have some company Sakura? Mind leaving NOW !" He demanded in irritation.

"Sakura hitched and walked 'he knew'...

* * *

 _ **A/N: So sorry it's**_ tooo _ **short and**_ tooo _ **hurried but can't help I had to its precisely 3 shots if the story goes right... and this is just a short d**_ prolug _ **-ish thing.**_

 _ **leave a review if you like?**_

 _ **thank you very much ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all your fault!" Said Sakura pointing her finger at Sasuke "How dare you to pinch me like that !"

"Hn. Are we talking now ?" He marched up to her. " Not to mention someone dared to took me out too, " he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"ne, now I have to Wait till others come! tch!" she looked at him "thanks to you !"

"hn!"

So they just waited...

And waited...

And waited.

It was Sasuke who surprisingly decided to break the silence.

"I wonder how long that would take," Sasuke said looking at the doorway.

"why don't you Go to Orochimaru's hideout again?" she chuckled "he would free you from all these troubled" she laughed menacingly.

He snarled at her. "stop bullying me". he demanded.

"you think I'm bullying you ?" she raised an eyebrow playfully.

He stepped closer.

"This is more than just that," he whispered.

"This is HELL!" she looked away trying to distract herself from his seducing voice.

"You and everyone here is an idiot," he turned around, his voice no longer a whisper.

"Including you," she shot.

"Ex-cluding me," he shot back.

"Yeah right," she huffed.

"hn."

"Don't you think you are just too full of yourself?"

"Is it really considered being full of yourself if you are right?"

"Certainly I mean, even if you are right, which by the matter of fact you're not, you have no proof and you're so confident in your answer, I think that's being too full of yourself."

Sasuke ignored her.

"I'll show you"! She shouted

"hn? What are you going to show me ?" he turned around to face her "Your brain? which I highly doubt you got any ?" His index finger and thumb reached to knock her head.

She swatted it away furiously.

"hmm? Besides your nin-jutsu.. You wanna compete me with your physical strength too"Sasuke smirked at her.

'oh no no he couldn't be any wrong about it' her inner self-thought, to make her smirk.

Sasuke realized what he just said! How could he forget that this is sakura.. that monster sakura who pummeled the clones in a single earth-shattering punch.

So she did. Right then and there, she lifted her thumb as if throwing a challenge at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes, I am very serious", she beamed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:*sigh* I updated the new chapter here! duh.. it's short I know I know! don't blame me. blame my super hanging phone for this shortness! still ^_^ I like it :D**_

 _ **tell me how it is?**_

 _ **I'll be posting next chapter today only if I get good reviews else at usual.. :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much, O**_ :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the 3rd and final chapter of this story.. I don't think I'll be continuing this ! so yeah enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3

For some reason, Sasuke felt stupid. Really, really stupid. Here he was the Uchiha Sasuke, the sole member of Uchiha, the strongest clan, thumb wrestling a stupid yet strongest kunoichi of the world in the middle of a hallway of Hokage tower! He was certain that if anyone saw them they would become a laughing matter. She didn't care a bit bout her but he had his own pride to carry. but, right now he couldn't back away from this challenge. Call it his Uchiha ego or whatever, but he just couldn't back away from any challenge.

Especially this challenge.

Especially her challenge.

So they go there thumb wrestling...

He tried distracting her by winking at her but she remained nonchalant since of course she had her own conspiracy.

Slowly, she lifted her hand.

His eyes followed, till her hand reached her mouth and unexpectedly, she blew him a flying kiss!

He blinked.

Another blink.

He stood there. floored.

She won.

"Yes!", she screamed.

She was celebrating her victory until she came face to face the person in front of her.

Ibiki !

There he was standing by the door, watching them with a frown.

"I thought I would call you in for you may reflect on your actions and will apologize but it looks like you should stand there for another hour."

And with that, he slammed the door shut.

She turned to glare at him since it was all because of him but was instead met with a glare of his own.

"This is all your fault!, my fault? how come it be my fault", they shouted in unison at each other.

"Just stay away from me!", he yelled, still reeling with embarrassment from before.

"Oh dear kami", she sighed.

She sighed for the last time, slouched against the wall. "40 minutes left," she thought.

"looks like I won't be getting my Jonin level up certificate by my own hands"

"hn"

She sighed again, feeling upset.

He looked down at her troubled face and threw her a packet of gum.

"such annoying-ness".

"What is it? she questioned him taking the pack.

"It's a gum. are you visuals alright ?." he mocked.

ignoring the rest she asked, "And you're giving it to me?"

"hn."

She stared at him suspiciously. She knew this Uchiha must be having something up his sleeves. but she opened the packet anyway and started chewing.

"mmm. You taste so good," she said chewing on the gum.

He looked at her with eyes questioning.

"I mean You have a good taste." she corrected herself. a tint of red appeared around her cheeks.

"Of course. I like things to be perfect. I'm a perfectionist."

She rolled her eyes but she knew that's the truth. He really is a perfectionist. She wasn't as surprised as she sounded. She continued chewing until her eyes rested on something. she continued to stare.

"why do he.. ?" mumbling to herself she decided to ask him.

She looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." he replied in his irritated tone.

"why do you always wear long cut neck shirt? You want girls to drool over you or what ?"

Silence fell upon them.

"I asked you something." sakura said knitting her brows together.

"So," he said casually

"But, You said-" before she could complete Sasuke interrupted.

"I said you could ask," reminding her. "I didn't say I would answer."

She fell silent, understanding dawned upon her. It was so frustrating talking to him. she decided to remain silent from now on.

she sat in silence afterward with an angry look on her face.

He smirked, watching her for a few minutes before speaking.

"You're such a fool." "You could be fooled so easily ." "Just like that night-"

"Shut up," she cut him off.

His smirk tightened as he walked towards her and sat next to her.

"What is it with you and my shirt?" he said leaning forward. "that night you just pulled my life out of myself by texting for that shirt and now you chose out of everything 'my shirt' to be discussed.! "you want it or what ?"

"whattt ? ! it's nothing." she said looking away...

"hn" he continued smirking.

"I thought I'd be polite and say thank you for the gum but if you're going to act like that then forget it"

"Well I haven't heard your "thank you" yet, so yes, I'm gonna "act like that.'"

Damn. He had her there.

"Fine." "Thank you."

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

Sakura coughed. but when he didn't reply her face blew up again.

"You know, when someone thanks you, usually you follow up with a," you're welcome or my pleasure." she gestured at him.

"Usually, yeah." He smirked.

'Uuughh, why was this guy so impossible!?'

She huffed and shoved the wrapper at him. "Never mind."

Sasuke chuckled.

"hey Sasuke, would you like to listen up something ?" she asked him pointing at her mp3 player.

"No","your nonstopping voices are enough to bleed my ears to death"

sakura rolled her eyes and put the earplugs in.

They were now sitting in the hallway next to each other.

He looked at her, she was enjoying the music with her eyes closed. he took out his phone and tried to turn it on but it was dead.

"Damn!"

He looked at her again. She was enjoying almost too much as if insulting him. He felt really annoyed at the moment. by this very annoying girl.

He couldn't stop himself from snatching the headphones

"what the hell do you thing you are doing? I'm here because of you and you just.. couldn't enjoy okay! put that thing down." he demanded at her.

"I at least offered you, unlike some people !" she tried to take her headphones off his hands.

"I don't care!" "Just shut up!"

"Sasuke"!

He looked at her music player. " play some Japanese songs."

"Are you asking or demanding?"

"Commanding."

"But I like..." Sasuke interrupted her.

"Who cares." "I like my suggestion better."

"You would."

She waited for him to hand back the headphones but he just gave her a blank look.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "how about we play them one by one?"

"Whatever." (he agreed)

He threw her one headphone and contemplated for a second, before putting the other in his ear...

"Shining in the setting sun like a pearl upon the ocean

Come and heal me

Girl heal me

Thinking about the love we making

And the life we sharing

Come and feel me

Girl feel me"

and the song played onn...

The doors flew opened and all the jounins came out. Some passed by while some blinked in shock.

There were they... The two people One who hated girls more than anything and another one who would curse the other one in front of everyone, breathing in the same air, looking so peaceful at each other's side.

Headphones in their ears, a mp3, which they had been fighting over, was now slowly falling on the ground, their heads resting on each other's and the lecture hall long forgotten.

Neither one would ever admit who was the first to fall asleep...

* * *

 _ **A/N: here, at last, it is completed!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading everyone ^_^**_

 _ **p.s - I played my fav song in this chap too**_ heee _ **... :D :D I simply love this song.**_


End file.
